


They weren't supposed to kiss.

by fvck_amx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confused Alfred is confused, Denial, Drabbles, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: 'Come over to my house! My parents aren't home.'





	They weren't supposed to kiss.

Alfred wasn't supposed to be in his house, they were only supposed to be at the park for an hour. That's it. But here they were, in Arthur's bedroom. Very cosy, but he wasn't supposed to be here. He kept on going over what Arthur said:

'Come over to my house! My parents aren't home.'

What does that mean? Is that suggestive? Was it meant to be suggestive— no. Arthur wasn't an idiot. He has a girlfriend, surely he wouldn't assume that he, Alfred F. Jones, was gay. But what else could it mean?

'I want to show you something in my room.'

And that's where they are now. Both sitting next to each other on Arthur's bed as he flipped through a binder. Alfred twiddled his thumbs and felt the heat rising as his heart pounded in his chest.

What are they doing? This is stupid.

He faced Arthur who was still humming quietly to himself as he turned page after page, licking his lips... His light pink lips... his soft, light pink lips.

They weren't supposed to kiss but that's what Alfred did. He didn't even know he turned Arthur's face towards him and kissed him. All he knew was that now, they were kissing. And they had to stop.

It was Arthur who pulled away first. Looking at him with wild eyes before shaking his head. "You kissed me," his lips quivered as he spoke and Alfred felt the urge to kiss them but he didn't.

"You... You didn't want me to?" He asked with a dry, humorless laugh.

Arthur stared at him, his eyes burning with confusion and hurt. "You have a girlfriend."

"I... What did you want me to do?" This wasn't right. He didn't like this, why was this wrong? Didn't Arthur want this? "What were with all those signals?" Alfred felt himself shake with anxiety as he ran his figures through his hair in a panic.

"I don't, I don't understand—"

"'Heyyy Alfred! Come over to my house, my parents aren't home!'" He repeated, looking everywhere around the room but at Arthur. "'Heyyy Alfred come to my room I wanna show you something!' Was I just supposed to sit here? I don't... I... I have a girlfriend," he stood up, feeling the room melt into a blurry screen as his head and heart ached.

"Alfred?" Arthur called after him, reaching out for his shoulder.

"I have a girlfriend... I should be kissing her— I'm not... I'm not gay... I don't understand..." He fisted his hair and shook.

"Alfred are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Arthur was now in front of him, holding onto his shoulders.

"Stop... Don't look at me like that... I don't understand..."

"What do you not understand?"

"I'm not gay but... I still wanna kiss you."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic, I was inspired, Fran liked it, and here it is.
> 
> -b


End file.
